


The Best Time Of My Life:

by powerrangerslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Red/Green Connection Series: [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Boys Kissing, Carnival, Confessions, Consensual, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Time, Food, General, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking, bumper cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/powerrangerslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Jason & Tommy went on their first date, Thanks to Kim, & they had a great time, Will they see each other again?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *This is part of my series, Read my other one, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Jason & Tommy went on their first date, Thanks to Kim, & they had a great time, Will they see each other again?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*This is part of my series, Read my other one, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

At the local Amusement & Rec Center in Angel Grove, Tommy Oliver & Jason Lee Scott were on their first date, & it was perfect, cause the boys were not into fancy stuff, Their best friend, Kimberly Hart had arranged it all for them, & they were relaxing against each other, & having fun. Jason had never felt like this with any of his past relationships, & neither has Tommy, so they found that they are perfect for each other, & they had a lot in common too.

 

As they got off the bumper cars, Tommy admitted shyly, "I am having a good time with you, Jason, I love the idea of the carnival as a first date", The Red Clad Boy said with a smirk, "Well, I do have my moments of great ideas", Tommy said with a nod & smile, "Well, It's a great one", & they were walking hand in hand, as they were deciding on what to do next.

 

"I am enjoying myself too, Tommy, This has been the best date that I had in a real long time", Jason said after awhile of walking, & they stopped by a stand, so they can get something to eat, & relax for a bit. "I am very glad Kim set us up, Cause I've been feeling a connection towards you, I know it's silly, But I feel it, & I like it", Tommy smiled, & put a fingertip to his lips, & said, "It's not silly, I feel it too", & he & Jason shared a passionate kiss, Then Tommy broke the kiss, & said, "Come on, There is still some fun to have", & they went to enjoy the rest of their evening. They stole a couple more kisses, & they ended up going home.

 

Jason ended up walking Tommy to the door, & they shared a heated kiss, & he said seductively, "See you soon, **_Sexy_** ", as he kissed him once more, & then pinches him on the ass subtly. Tommy blushed, & redden in response, & he said, "See you later, Jase", & decided to be bold, & he kisses the living daylights out of him. Jason said with a smile, "Next time, You pick where we go", & headed back into the car, As soon as he got into it, He leaned over, & waved at him, He drove away, Tommy watched with a smile on his face, **"Best night of my life"** , he thought to himself, as he went into his house, & got ready for bed that evening.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
